


Beautiful Bindings (Of You)

by Evighet



Category: Non-Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Freakout, Multi, non-fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evighet/pseuds/Evighet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval-Baroque themed. Main romance of the story somehow inspired by Lana Del Rey's «Young And Beautiful.»</p>
<p>"My aching soul is the only thing that stands between us and a war."<br/>Linnea Arist has seen everything at this point of her life, but she has quite a lot of bitter surprises waiting for her to move on. In a climate of insecurities, lies and ambiguous people surrounding her, there appears a little spark of hope that she would rather catch if she doesn't want to die alone.<br/>But of course, things won't be that easy.</p>
<p>"This is all I have. This is all I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Back to the end

**Author's Note:**

> A big welcome to all my readers —wait wait. Just wait. I mean, is someone going to read this? Well, I don't really care about it, but if someone actually does: thank you so much. It's a little hard to write such a story as that one I'm going to introduce you because English is not my mother language and I think I suck at it, but well, I have the (doubtful) help of Google Translator for those words I wouldn't know how to write or something.
> 
> If you don't mind that problem, here you have something that IS TOTALLY NOT your tipical Medieval-Age-themed story with powerhouse characters that have over-the-top powers and weak princesses longing for help. I want to frame a realistic, psychological drama into an epic scenario. We will visit empires and strange castles, but we will also experience heartbreaks and a war plot.  
> All in one. I don't know what I am doing oh no help pls pray for me.
> 
> That being said, and if you are still reading my insanities, please enjoy this work whose only goal is to test my own skills when writing something complex in English and to share it with you. Feel absolutely free to kill me, leave me any advices you would want me to follow, and to comment everything you see.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading and, once again, enjoy.

# Beautiful Bindings (Of You)

### Prologue || Back to the end

_Dear Elena,_

_I'm sure that you have heard it all, and I don't want you to think that everything is over. Rumour has it, and it may seem that every single person of the world is against us, but trust me, they are not. I don't know how to feel but there is something that can be assured: Airein is going to become an absolute mess. Florence and Michael even say that there is going to be a war. Neither I or the boy want to hear about it.  
I have been told that soldiers at the front are being prepared to fight, and that our embassy at the Empire is being closed. I don't know when, though. People says the strangest things you could ever imagine, and they do their best not to be heard by any Government agent. Everybody is terrified, but they still dare to go out all alone. This is absolutely mad. It truly is. I'm really scared but here I am, trying to explain this to you._

_Speaking of the Government, the President came out yesterday to announce us what happened in the Empire. I'm not sure of how truthful his words are, but I think it is enough to tell you all I'm writing in this letter. He was also strange. He said that he would try to go 'back to the start'. I highly doubt that someone understood that, but I think I did._

_So I ask you to do exactly that. We should be back to the start. If you understand that will, make sure that you will be at Neinere next week. We will meet there. Florrie will tell you other things you would want to know. Be careful and don't talk with anybody else but me when you're there. You know, nothing can go wrong if we are together. Please, reply as soon as possible. Don't let anyone notice this letter. Anyone, my dear._

_Looking forward to hear from you,_

_Linn_

That was the letter Linnea Arist sent to Elena Wolfstein. It was found days after the start of her journey.  
And it was said to be her hardest, longest journey ever. She knew that nothing would be the same after it.

But actually, some things were.


	2. Chapter 1 || The Girl

### Chapter I || The Girl

As soon as she saw the first ray of light going through her window, she woke up. She was sure that she would exploit the day as further as possible, so she didn't take a lot of time dressing up. And by the the time she finished doing so, she found herself lost in that storm of feelings and ideas that was her mind at the moment. She couldn't think properly. A whole population near her was being disturbed and threatened —without they knowing so— with an inminent war, and among them there was her life, her only reason to continue living, the most important person in all her life —her girl.

She was a little confident because Linnéa was who warned her of all that was slowly taking place, though, but it wasn't enough. It's not like she didn't trust her, of course, but nothing could be assured. Because of that absolute truth, Elena Wolfstein decided not to think about it until she arrived her destiny.  
Instead of that, she opened the windows that leaded to her balcony when she was ready and went out to scan the current atmosphere. Surprisingly, nothing had changed since the last time she did that, some days ago. Children were running in the street under adults' surveillance, who were reunited in a corner. Elena thought it was a normal scene. None of them were able to find out what was coming for them.

She had to wait before going to Nainere, just for her security, Linn said, so she softly laid down the railing and closed her eyes. She needed to relax —even though she had just woke up. So when a few minutes calmly passed by, she almost didn't feel the knocking at her door.

"Wolfie, are you there?," she heard. And she inmediately knew who was looking for her. "Come in," she shouted, smiling.  
And a dark haired woman entered in like a storm. Dressed in a long, ethereal dress, she quickly sat down in the floor to Elena's surprise and started speaking with no pauses:

"Listen," she said, her hands holding the blonde woman's right arm, "we must be in the Empire's border as soon as possible. I think Linnéa already told you we're going to Nainere. We have to be quick and efficient. Nobody can suspect at any strange movements or ways of acting during our trip, so we have to be conscious and unnoticed."

She finally stopped to take a breath. Elena could only assent with her head. She really thought that going to the city was going to take a little more of preparation, and that confused her more than she already was. Although she was doing a slight visit, she understood why did Linn and Florence want her to be careful.

Oh, she thought. She was missing something.

"Florrie, I just remembered: what is that other things Linn told me you were going to tell me?"  
"Oh, yes." She seemed to be a lot more concentrated. "I had to tell you some details about the place and about how to get there easily, but I didn't expect myself to be able to come, so it's not necessary. I'll go with you."

Elena looked her with a rarified expression in her eyes. Did Florence really had to come with her? She was a close friend of hers, and she obviously trusted her, but she would rather go alone much more than risk their both lifes. But time didn't grant her a moment to her to say that to Florence, because she was already leaving the room. She stopped before doing so.

"You are ready, right?," she asked. Elena didn't need to carry anything as for the meeting with Linnéa, so yes, she was. "Of course," she said, trying to sound determined.

She wasn't a determined person at all. And she knew it. But trying to be something that you're not is also a way to achieve success, she thought.

* * *

They found a quiet Nainere when they arrived.  
In fact, the city was quite normal and used to be a lonely place lost in the typical sounds of the border between the Empire and Airein: wheels of an infinite amount of carriages crossing the streets slowly, people yelling eachother, and birds singing. There wasn't much more to be appreciated. A few houses gathered around the town square, like they were perfect viewpoints to it.  
It was still early in the morning when Elena and Florence were there. 

"Did Linn tell you where were you going to meet her?," Florence wanted to know. "No, she didn't. She's the most distracted person I have ever known!" Elena replied, slightly laughing. Florrie could only smile at her. Once they reached the town square, both of them gave a general look around them. They couldn't notice anything strange, and Linnéa wasn't there anyway. So they waited patiently. It was a pointless attitude, but they had nothing more to do.  
It was a while until Elena woke up from her daydream and noticed the actual border.

Like she was possessed, she ran straight to an enormous wall that represented the border between the two countries. It was popularly known as The Endless Wall, as its extension was almost unknown for everyone, and was constructed some centuries of years ago. It seemed to be waiting for Elena to show up with its medieval appearence, kept by two men in a black armor that covered everything in their bodies but their mouths. "Elena, just wait a moment!," was what she heard from Florence.

But she stood in front of the guards. Behind of them, the wall was open and free for those who wanted to cross to Airein, because until then, both countries were managing to strenghten their commercial relationships. So Elena didn't doubt asking:

"Why are you here? I just want to go to Airein, like I have wanted to a lot of times before." The soldiers focused their attention in her and glanced her simultaneously. "I'm sorry, Madam, but you can't right now. Recent orders," one simply said. The other suddenly saw Florence and firmly approached to her, as she stopped smiling.  
At the same time, Elena was going to give them an angry answer showing her indignation, but she felt another presence between the guards.  
And there was her.

That purple dress, waving with the wind, and that fit shape wearing it were so familiar to her. "LINN!," was the only thing she could shout. And the brunette woman jumped into Elena's arms, almost crying tears of joy. "I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about it...," Linnéa apologized, and Elena laughed. "It's nothing. But these two wouldn't let me pass," she confessed. Without breaking the hug, Linn whispered, "I'm sure the President ordered them to keep back everyone from the Empire."

When they finally separated, Elena just realized, looking around her.  
"Where is Florence?," she asked herself, in a babble, eyes wide open. The guards weren't there either. Fastly, a thought of the worst crossed her mind.  
"What? Did Florrie come with you? I told her not to do it..."  
"Well, she did. She... she just did, you know..."  
None of them said a word in the next few minutes, but Elena could figure out what happened. And that tears of joy became tears of pure worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad, short first chapter, but please forgive me. Like I said it's difficult for me to deal with writing in English and that's only the beginning.  
> The passionate story of these three women is about to start. Thanks and hope you liked it.


End file.
